A ciegas
by redmane
Summary: (Resubido) Hermione se encuentra esperando el regreso de Draco de la batalla final en contra de Lord Voldemort


**A CIEGAS**

Poco a poco fue recobrando la conciencia de su cuerpo. Estaba adolorida, sentía que cada parte de su cuerpo había sido golpeada en repetidas ocasiones. Así como se encontraba, recostada en un frio suelo, intentó abrir sus ojos pero se dio cuenta de que estaba vendada, intentó mover sus pies y sus manos pero notó que estaba atada. Trataba de recordar que es lo que había sucedido cuando una voz juguetona y a la vez histérica sonó justo delante de ella.

\- "Bien, bien, bien, parece que al fin la sangre sucia está recobrando el conocimiento."

El comentario de Bellatrix fue seguido de un corillo de risas y silbidos mientras Hermione empezaba a recordar lo que había sucedido antes.

 _La batalla en Hogwarts se encontraba en su punto máximo. Había muchas bajas de ambos bandos y aun cuando los tres amigos habían podido destruir los Horrocruxes no podían encontrar a Voldemort. Hechizos volaban por todas partes, alumnos y profesores trataban de repeler a los mortífagos y aunque Hermione estaba concentrada en buscar Voldemort, no podía dejar de pensar en él…_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un dolor agudo que la hizo gritar muy fuerte y le provocó espasmos que hicieron que su venda bajara unos centímetros, hasta que una voz, la que más temía, se hizo presente.

\- "Basta Bellatrix…..no queremos que Potter encuentre demasiado mal a su amiga, ¿cierto? Y acomoda bien su venda, quiero que únicamente sea capaz de escuchar la muerte de sus amigos"

La voz de Voldemort, que sonó tan clara como si estuviera detrás de ella, fue peor que el cruciatus que le acababa de lanzar Bellatrix. Había sido raptada por los mortífagos y por lo que pudo apreciar antes de que acomodaran su venda, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba tirada en un gran salón, fuera de Hogwarts, ¿pero dónde?

\- "Pero mi señor, podríamos acabar de una vez por todas con esta sangre sucia…"- terció Bella casi suplicando.

\- "Basta, he dejado mi orden lo suficientemente clara para que la entiendas. Claro que acabaremos con ella, incluso te dejaré el placer de hacerlo tú misma, pero todo a su debido tiempo, primero haremos que sufra escuchando la muerte de sus amigos sabiendo que no puede hacer nada para ayudarlos y antes de terminar con ella dejaremos que vea la manera en que matamos con el traidor de su amante"

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco, su ser se llenó de terror, no podían hacerle algo a él, no después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Recuerdo tras recuerdo llegaron a la mente de Hermione: cuando él se cambió de bando, conviviendo con él y el resto de la orden, las primeras veces a solas con él, los roces involuntarios, la vez que se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían en realidad el uno por el otro, los paseos, las comidas, las noches con él, la promesa de que siempre estaría para protegerla; todo se agolpó en su cabeza en un instante, estuvo a punto de gritar de terror y de dolor pero otra voz se le adelantó.

\- "Mi señor…por piedad…él no sabe lo que hace…estoy seguro que esta sangre sucia lo hechizó de alguna manera para…"

\- "Silencio Lucius" – siseó Voldemort – "no repetiré las ordenes que ya he dado, tu hijo es un traidor y pagará por ello, y ruega porque tu esposa no se le haya unido en Hogwarts porque también sufrirá las consecuencias"

\- "Pero señor…después de todo, ¿Cómo está usted seguro de que vendrán aquí?

\- "Paciencia Malfoy, tratarán de buscarnos por todas partes y no dudo que al traidor de tu hijo se le ocurrirá buscar en su propia casa"

Se encontraban en la mansión de los Malfoy, lejos de Hogwarts y aun cuando quería escapar de ahí, no quería que ni sus amigos ni mucho menos él pusieran en peligro sus vidas para ayudarla.

\- "Estás seguro de que si Potter o alguien más entrara en tu casa, lo sabríamos al instante"

\- "Claro mi señor, hay hechizos protectores que ni Draco conoce"

\- "No estés tan seguro de eso Padre" – sonó una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

A Hermione le dio otro vuelco el corazón, de todo lo que había escuchado esa noche, nada le había provocado esos sentimientos tan encontrados: por un lado la alegría de escucharlo y por el otro el miedo de que él arriesgara su vida para salvarla.

\- "Bien, bien joven Malfoy, veo que has venido a sellar tu destino" – dijo Voldemort al tiempo que pasaba de la parte de atrás de Hermione al frente.

\- "No, he venido a ayudar a sellar el tuyo…¡AHORA!"

Al tiempo que el grito de Draco sonaba, muchas cosas pasaron: Hermione escucho cientos de gritos de Bombarda a su alrededor, al parecer todos los peleadores de Hogwarts habían ido al encuentro de los restantes mortífagos con la intención de salvarla; pedazos de escombros pasaban por encima de Hermione que trataba de cubrirse atada de pies y manos; fue levantada con brusquedad por unos brazos musculosos pero de inmediato cayó al suelo. Todavía no asimilaba del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando otras manos fuertes pero más gentiles la tomaron de un brazo y en seguida sintió como si su cuerpo pasara por un tubo de goma, se estaba apareciendo.

Cuando al fin pudo respirar bien sintió que la persona que la ayudo la cargaba, pasaban a través de unas puertas y de inmediato escuchó una voz que decía:

\- "Dios mío, está en mal estado, ¿Qué le han hecho? – Era la señora Pomfrey. Hermione se encontraba en Hogwarts, al fin estaba a salvo.

\- "Creo que unos cuantos cruciatus de parte de mi querida tía" – Dijo la misma voz que arrastraba las palabras a la vez que la depositaba suavemente en una de las camas de la enfermería, la voz que tanto anhelaba Hermione.

\- "¿Draco?" – Apenas pudo pronunciar la castaña.

\- "Hermione, por Merlín, estás despierta, creí que te habías desmayado, espera, deja te ayudo…Relashio" – por fin sus manos y pies estaban libres. Sintió que las manos de Draco la ayudaban a quitarse la venda de los ojos y cuando por fin se acostumbró a la luz del lugar, pudo ver los ojos grises de Draco observándola, evaluando que se encontrara bien.

\- "Draco…yo…"

\- "Sshhh, tranquila preciosa, todo está bien, ahora necesito que te quedes aquí, Madam Pomfrey y mi madre te cuidarán y…"

\- "¡No!, no te vayas, quédate conmigo"

\- "Debo ir a ayudarles, tenemos que terminar con esto de una vez por todas Hermione, y debo patear el trasero de Greyback por haberte tocado"

\- "Pero es que…"

\- "Recuerda lo que te prometí, siempre voy a estar aquí contigo preciosa"

Por un instante quiso detenerlo, quiso que se quedara con ella, pero al mirarlo a los ojos supo que cumpliría su palabra y que haría todo para regresar a salvo a su lado.

\- "Bueno, tranquilo hijo, nosotras la cuidaremos bien, tú también cuídate por favor" - Dijo Narcissa con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Draco partió de inmediato dejando a Hermione con un sentimiento de preocupación. Ni todos los lamentos de estudiantes y algunos profesores en la enfermería, ni los ungüentos y pociones que la señora Pomfrey le daba, ni las palabras de Narcissa podían despejar su mente, y no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que no pudiera moverse debido a los impactos de cruciatus que había recibido en su cuerpo. Podrían haber pasado unos cuantos minutos pero a Hermione le parecían horas.

De repente en el recibidor se escuchó un ruido como de cañonazo del otro lado de la puerta. Hermione se incorporó como pudo mirando en dirección al sonido, como todos los presentes en la enfermería, de pronto un muy golpeado pero a la vez muy sonriente Harry Potter atravesó el umbral y con un simple "¡GANAMOS!", hizo que estallara el júbilo dentro de la enfermería. Pronto comenzaron a aparecer más y más alumnos y profesores, todos con visibles signos de la batalla que habían enfrentado pero a la vez con una enorme felicidad reflejada en sus rostros.

Hermione vio a Harry, a Ron, a Luna, a Ginny, a todo el Ejército de Dumbledore, a los Weasley, a muchos compañeros y amigos, pero no podía localizar a Draco. Un sentimiento de desazón fue llenando el corazón de Hermione, no podía ser que él no regresara, él se lo había prometido. Hermione sentía que poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar de sus ojos y en su corazón comenzaba a formarse un enorme vacío…

\- "Espero que esas lágrimas sean de felicidad por nuestra victoria, preciosa"

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo, levantó la mirada y secándose las lágrimas logró enfocar a Draco. Estaba herido, con sangre brotando de una herida en su cabeza, con moretones en su cara y en su cuerpo ¡pero ahí estaba! Draco se acercó y la tomó entre sus brazos.

\- "Creí…creí que te…te había perdido…" – Dijo Hermione entre sollozos.

\- "Eso nunca va a pasar, te prometí que siempre estaría contigo y pienso cumplir esa promesa" – Contestó Draco acariciando la espalda de Hermione.

Y así, en medio de los vítores y la celebración de por fin haber triunfado y ser libres, Hermione y Draco sellaron la promesa de estar juntos por siempre.

 **FIN**


End file.
